Adopting Rukia
by Catherina Theresia
Summary: For BVF september; Character squiggle   Memasukan Rukia dalam keluarga ke dalam rumah Kuchiki tidak pernah mudah bagi Byakuya. Tapi demi janjinya pada Hisana. Byakuya tetap akan melakukannya, meski itu menentang peraturan.


**Adopting Rukia**

For BVF2 September Character Squiggle

Bleach © Kubo tite

**.**

* * *

><p>Tidak mudah menjadi seorang Kuchiki. Sebagai seorang bangsawan, seluruh sikapnya menjadi patokan semua penghuni Soul Society. Dia harus memegang teguh seluruh peraturan. Pelanggaran sekecil apapun diartikan sebgai perusak nama baik Kuchiki.<p>

Byakuya Kuchiki, sebagai kepala keluarga Kuchiki, dia yang menjadi teladan, seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik. Dia sudah berusaha, namun ada kalanya, hasrat untuk melanggar jauh lebih besar dari pada sebuah nama.

Selama ini dia mengira menikahi seorang rakyat jelata adalah pelanggaran pertama dan terakhir yang dia lakukan. Cemooh dari para Kuchiki tidak dia dengar, demi cinta, itu bukan perkara besar. Cintanya terlalu besar, jauh melebihi nama besar Kuchiki.

Dan kebesaran cinta itu juga yang akhirnya membawan Byakuya pada pelanggaran berikutnya.

"Byakuya-sama, kami menemukannya."

Hatinya berdesir, campur aduk antara senang dan bingung. Selama setahun dia terus mencari, dan akhirnya dia menemukan. Tapi ketika berita itu terdengar langsung oleh telinganya, sedikit rasa takut terselip.

Menikahi Hisana yang berasal dari Rukongai sudah menjadi pelanggaran besar dalam keluarga bangsawan. Lalu demi memenuhi amanah istrinya, Byakuya akan melanggar peraturan itu sekali lagi. Hatinya resah. Hari-hari menjalankan amanah Hisana sudah cukup berat. Dan ketika berita itu tiba, rasa resah, kenyataan bahwa dia akan melanggar peraturan sekali lagi, membuat hati dan pikirannya semakin kacau.

Byakuya menarik nafas sebelum mulai bicara, "Dimana dan siapa dia?"

"Saat ini dia sedang menempuh pendidikan untuk menjadi seorang shinigami. Namanya Rukia."

"Selidiki seluruh latar belakangnya!"

Setelah mendengar perintah dari sang majikan, shinigami yang bekerja pada keluarga Kuchiki itu pergi. Majikannya tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama.

Byakuya menatap foto almarhum Hisana, dia begitu merindukannya, sampai-sampai rasanya hampir gila.

_Aku menemukannya Hisana, adikmu, dia bernama Rukia. Aku akan segera mengadopsinya seperti keinginanmu. Apa sekarang kamu merasa tenang di sana, Hisana?_

Byakuya lalu berpaling dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

_Tapi aku tidak merasa tenang Hisana, hatiku bimbang, aku takut. Memasukkanmu ke dalam keluarga ini sudah cukup berat bagiku. Mereka masih belum tahu aku akan mengadopsi Rukia. Aku tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada diriku ketika mereka mendengar, lagi-lagi aku memasukkan seseorang dari Rukongai dalam keluarga Kuchiki._

* * *

><p>"Orang yang Anda maksud ada di sana."<p>

Dari kejauhan, Byakuya mencari-cari sosok yang ditunjuk oleh salah seorang pengajar Shino Academy. Dia memang sudah mengenal calon adiknya itu dari data-data yang berhasil dikumpulkan bawahannya. Meski begitu dia bersikukuh ingin melihat langsung. Jadi dia putuskan meluangkan waktu di tengan kesibukannya sebagai seorang shinigami dan mengunjungi Shino Academy.

Rambut hitam sebahu. Tubuh mungil. Mata bulat dan caranya memandang, tidak diragukan lagi, dalam sekali lihat Byakuya tahu, itu adik Hisana yang selama ini dia cari.

_Dia begitu mirip denganmu, Hisana. Harusnya kamu melihat langsung. _

Byakuya ingin mendekat, mengajaknya bicara, apa saja, sekedar ingin dekat dengan calon adiknya. Tapi dia urung melakukan. Sesuatu yang salah dan aneh menjalari dirinya.

_Kenapa, kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan Hisana. Sosoknya, gerak-geriknya, caranya memandang-._

Byakuya kembali mengamati Rukia dari jauh._ Dia pasti memiliki suara yang sama denganmu Hisana. _

"Aku akan kembali dalam waktu dekat untuk bicara langsung dengannya. Bisa siapkan tempat untuk kami?" pinta Byakuya yang pastinya lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

"Akan saya siapkan."

Tanpa pamit Byakuya berlalu pergi. Dia akan mempersiapkan semua keperluan adopsi secepat yang dia bisa. Semakin cepat semakin baik, karena semakin sedikit berita yang tersebar. Dia tahu, ini tidak akan mudah, menghadapi tekanan dari merek, sesama pemilik nama Kuchiki. Tapi tekad bulat selalu mengalahkan semua itu bukan?

Hanya saja. Saat melihat langsung Rukia, keraguan yang baru tumbuh dalam benak Byakuya.

_Sudah tepatkan keputusanku?_

Satu tahun waktu yang lama untuk mencari seseorang. Bahkan dengan semua koneksi yang Byakuya miliki, tetap saja itu terlalu lama. Sekarang, ketika semua sudah di depan mata, Byakuya justru berharap dia bisa memutar ulang waktu. Dia tidak ingin menemukan Rukia secepat ini. Satu tahun bukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk meredam kemarahan mereka atas Hisana, bukankah mereka bersorak gembira ketika noda dalam nama besar Kuchiki tersebut lenyap untuk selamanya? Dan sekarang, Byakuya kembali menitikan noda yang sama dengan mengadopsi Rukia. Apa mereka, para Kuchiki, akan lebih murka? Jauh lebih besar dari pada saat dia menikahi Hisana dulu?

Harusnya dia menemukan Rukia sepuluh atau seratus tahun kemudian, ketika mereka sudah melupakan semua kemarahan mereka atas Hisana.

Tapi beberapa menit yang lalu, Byakuya menyadari, bukan para Kuchiki yang menjadi halangan terbesar. Melainkan hatinya, cintanya pada Hisana adalah masalah terbesar.

Ini bukan yang pertama. Sebagai laki-laki dari keluarga terpandang, dia berulang kali jatuh cinta. Bahkan masih segar dalam ingatan Byakuya bagaimana awal-awal dia menyadari suatu ketertarikan pada Hisana. Perasaan itu masih terasa dengan jelas. Dan sekarang perasaan itu kembali terulang seperti deja vu.

_Bagaimana_ _jika cintaku berpaling pada adikmu, Hisana? Aku tidak tahu sekuat apa diriku menahan godaan untuk tidak mendekatinya, jika dia begitu serupa denganmu. Aku ingin menyentuhnya seperti aku menyentuhmu dulu. Aku ingin memeluknya erat, telalu takut melepaskan dia, aku takut kehilangan dia seperti aku kehilangan dirimu. Dan bagaimana jika aku tidak mampu menahan keinginanku, melampiaskan seluruh rasa rinduku padamu pada dirinya._

_Adilkah ini untuknya, juga untukku, Hisana? Seharusnya kamu berada di sini. Agar aku lebih kuat. Dan meyakinkan diriku, apa yang aku lakukan adalah yang terbaik untuk kita bertiga. _

Byakuya kembali ke kediaman Kuchiki dengan perasaan bimbang yang tak kunjung hilang sejak dia melihat Rukia. Kalau waktu bisa berhenti berputar dia akan melakukan apapun untuk itu. Sepanjang hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling panjang dalam hidupnya. Bisa saja dia berpikir selama yang dia mau. Tapi apakah semua waktu yang dia habiskan untuk berpikir akan memberinya jawaban? Atau semua waktu itu tidak terbuang cuma-cuma? Karena sekeras apapun dia berpikir atau selama apa, Byakuya sudah tahu jawabannya. Dia harus mengadopsi Rukia sebagai adiknya, sesuai permintaan Hisana.

* * *

><p>Ini bukan hari yang dia tunggu-tunggu, kalau bisa Byakuya berharap bisa melewati hari ini tanpa menjalaninya. Ditemani beberapa orang, mereka akan bertolak ke Shino Academy. Semua sudah diatur. Waktu, tempat pertemuan, juga kalimat yang akan diucapkan. Harusnya dia tidak perlu merasa secemas ini. Semuanya pasti berjalan sempurna seperti yang dia rencanakan. Rukia menunggu di tempat yang di janjikan. Dia akan mengatakan maksud dan tujuan pertemuaan mereka. Memberi tawaran menggiurkan, menjadi bagian dalam keluarga Kuchiki, yang pasti jadi impian kebanyakan orang. Dan Rukia tidak akan menolak tawaran itu. Harusnya seperti itu.<p>

Setiap langkah kaki terasa semakin berat bagi Byakuya. Menemui Rukia adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dia lakukan dalam hidup ini. Dia tidak lagi mengamati gadis itu dari jarak jauh. Mereka akan bertemu, berhadap-hadapan. Dalam jarak dekat.

Dia bisa melihatnya, begitu dekat dan nyata, mendengarnya berbicara, mengamati semua gerak-geriknya. Lalu yang paling Byakuya takutkan, ketika Rukia memandangnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa atau bagaimana jika cara Rukia menatapnya sama persis dengan Hisana menatapnya.

Salah seorang rombongannya membuka knop pintu. Jantungnya berdetak makin keras.

Dari balik daun pintu Byakuya bisa melihat Rukia sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, menunggu bosan. Lalu saat pintu terbuka, dia berbalik, menatap bingung pada rombongan dan sedikit rasa cemas. Rombongan Kuchiki mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, termasuk dirinya. Byakuya bisa melihat Rukia mematung. Dia mencoba bersikap wajar, tapi sepertinya gagal. Sedikit berbeda dengan Hisana. Perasaan itu memberinya sedikit rasa lega.

Jarak anatara mereka semakin dekat. Rukia terlihat semakin tegang dan Byakuya tidak bisa melepas sepasang mata itu dari sosok Rukia.

"Rukia-san," panggil salah seorang dari rombongan Kuchiki. Rukia memasang sikap siaga. Seperti orang yang hendak mendengar perintah. "Beliau adalah kepala keluarga Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Diperkenalkan seperti itu Byakuya hanya diam. Memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Byakuya-sama," sapa Rukia duluan.

Telinga Byakuya seperti sedang bernostalgia. Suara Rukia benar-benar serupa dengan Hisana. Walau cara gadis itu menyebut namanya berbeda dengan cara mendiang istrinya. Cara Rukia memanggil lebih terasa seperti sedang terintimidasi.

Seseorang yang paling sepuh diantara mereka menunggu reaksi Byakuya. Tapi kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu entah mengapa hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Karena dia menjaga gengsinya, merasa dirinya tidak layak membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu. Atau dia terlalu gugup? Yang mana yang tepat, pembicaraan soal adopsi harus segera dimulai!

"Byakuya-sama bermaksud membawamu ke dalam rumah Kuchiki."

Reaksi Rukia, menatap bingung ke wajah Byakuya. Memang reaksi apa lagi yang mereka harapkan. Seseorang dari Rukongai bisa masuk dalam keluarga bangsawan, rasanya seperti kejatuhan durian. Berkah!

"Aku ingin mengadopsimu sebagai adikku." Byakuya akhirnya buka mulut. Bagian ini harus dia yang mengatakan. Untuk meyakinkan keseriusannya memasukan Rukia dalam keluarganya.

Rukia makin terlihat bingung. Alasan macam apa itu. Tiba-tiba saja ingin mengangkat seseorang menjadi saudara, apa itu tidak aneh?

Byakuya juga merasa alasan ini sedikit konyol. Tapi begitulah keinginan Hisana. Dia ingin Byakuya mengambilnya sebagai adik tanpa memberi tahu Rukia bahwa itu adalah keinginan sang kakak yang merasa bersalah karena membuangnya. Tapi Hisana melarangnya bukan? Dia tidak bisa bilang 'ini adalah permintaan kakakmu yang sudah meningalkanmu.' Lalu alasan apa lagi yang bisa Byakuya pakai. 'Aku bosan jadi anak tunggal!' Terdengar lebih tidak masuk akal lagi. Dan setelah seharian berpikir keras, hanya itu satu-satunya alasan paling wajar yang terlintas dalam benak Byakuya.

"Tidak perlu dijawab sekarang, pikirkanlah baik-baik. Kami akan memberimu waktu."

"Terima kasih atas tawaran terhormat ini, tapi, aku-"

Tuh lihat, dia begitu rendah hati dan baik. Seperti Hisana. Dia menolaknya. Mungkin lebih baik begini. Karena Byakuya juga belum siap.

"Pikirkan masak-masak, jika bergabung dengan keluarga Kuchiki, kami bisa meluluskanmu dari sini dengan cepat. Kami juga menyediakan seorang pelatih berpengalaman untuk meningkatkan kemampuanmu sebagai seorang shinigami. Bukan itu saja, kami bisa menjamin kamu dan temanmu diterima di Gotei 13. Kamu bisa masuk dengan mudah, tanpa tes. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang menguntungkan?"

Byakuya terus memperhatikan reaksi Rukia. Dia tidak tampak bimbing sedikitpun dengan penawaran istimewa. Dia terkesan tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

_Ya, pikirkanlah masak-masak Rukia. Aku akan menunggu keputusanmu. Mungkin semakin lama semakin baik. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kita tinggal serumah. Di bawah atap yang sama. Dengan wajah seperti itu, dengan suara seperti itu, dengan postur tubuh seperti itu, bagaimana kalau aku salah mengira kamu adalah Hisana._

"Rukia!"

Pintu terbuka setengah dibanting. Sosok laki-laki berambut merah menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk dan langsung berteriak lantang tanpa melihat situasi. "Rukia!"

Byakuya mendengus kesal. Pertemuan penting seperti ini harus diganggu untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Dia memberi sinyal pada laki-laki tua tersebut supaya meninggalkan tempat ini secepat mungkin.

"Kami menunggu jawabanmu," pamit mereka.

Byakuya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, melewati si rambut merah. Sepertinya dia tidak senang meihat Byakuya, teman masa kecil Rukia, Renji. Ya tapi apa pedulinya. Bila Rukia berhasil dibujuk, dia pastikan laki-laki itu harus menjaga jarak dengan 'adiknya.'

Jawaban itu datang lebih cepat dari yang Byakuya duga. Rukia tidak butuh waktu berhari-hari. Sesaat setelah rombongan itu meninggalkan ruangan, Rukia berlari menghampiri mereka.

Byakuya berbalik dan menatapnya lurus. Degup jantung kali ini bisa dibilang yang tercepat sejak dia menemukan Rukia. Raut wajahnya berbeda. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi di dalam sana dalam waktu singkat. Sesuatu yang dikatakan pemuda itu pasti membuatnya berubah pikiran dalam waktu dekat.

"Aku bersedia!" katanya cepat dan tegas. Byakuya bisa melihata sebuah keraguan dan sebuah pengharapan pada sepasang mata Rukia.

Harapan, apa yang bisa dia lakukan agar harapan itu tidak pupus setelah terpenjara dalam nama Kuchiki.

"Aku akan mengatur semua keperluanmu!" katanya singkat dan langsung berpaling pergi. Dia tidak ingin menatap wajah itu terlalu lama.

_Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kamu ingin aku lakukan, Hisana. Dia adikku sekarang. Aku menjamin dia berada dalam lindunganku, seperti sumpahku padamu. Dan dia akan mendapat semua keistimewaan, layaknya seseorang dari keluarga bangsawan._

_Tapi, tolong aku Hisana. Kuatkan aku. Untuk tetap melihat wajah itu sebagai sorang Rukia, adik perempuanku. Bukan sebagai dirimu, istriku._

Byakuya menoleh ke arah kerumunan para ryoka berkumpul. Dia ingin berterima kasih, sekaligus membunuhnya karena telah melibatkan Rukia dalam masalah sebesar ini.

Empat puluh tahun lebih lamanya dia menjaga Rukia, hampir lima puluh tahun malah. Dengan cara apapun. Memilih divsi paling akhir yang dia anggap paling aman untuk Rukia. Memilih pangkat yang tidak terlalu tinggi agar adiknya tidak perlu berurusan dengan hal-hal berbahaya. Keselamatan Rukia adalah prioritas utama.

Empat puluh tahun semua itu berjalan baik. Tanpa banyak masalah, kecuali soal Kaien yang membuat Byakuya ingin segera menarik Rukia dari Gotei 13. Lalu semua itu berubah beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika dia mendapat kabar Rukia bertugas di dunia manusia. Perasaan cemas tidak pernah hilang, ditambah sekalipun Rukia tidak pernah mengiriminya kabar. Sekali dapat kabar, berita itu tidak menyenangkan. Rukia dinyatakan bersalah. Dengan tangannya sendiri dia harus membawa Rukia kembali ke Soul Society. Mengurungnya dan menyampaikan hukuman mati untuk adiknya.

Hatinya hancur, pikirannya kacau. Pergulatan hebat terjadi setiap hari dalam batinnya. Dua pilihan yang susah. Hisana atau orang tua dan nama Kuchiki. Menolong Rukia sama saja dengan melanggar sumpah yang dia buat di depan nisan kedua orangtuanya. Mencoreng nama Kuchiki sekali lagi. Karena peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Apapun itu, harus ditegakkan. Menyerahkan Rukia ke tiang gantung.

Tapi, membiarkan Rukia menghadapi eksekusi mati, sama dengan melanggar sumpahnya pada Hisana.

Dalam hati Byakuya bersyukur, para ryoka itu datang. Terutama si rambut orange. Dia membuat Rukia harus menghadapi kematian, dia juga yang menyelamatkan Rukia dari kematian. Itu cukup adil. Dan pilihannya pada Ukitake _taichou,_ tempat dia menitipkan Rukia sudah tepat. Tidak peduli dengan semua resiko yang ada, dia seorang pemimpin yang baik. Melindungi anak buahnya dengan taruhan nyawa.

Sekarang semua kemelut itu telah berlalu. Dia berhasil melindungi Rukia. Memegang teguh janji pada Hisana dan mending orangtuanya.

Empat puluh tahun lebih dia menyimpan rahasia ini. Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Byakuya berusaha bicara, memanggil Rukia. Lukanya terlalu parah. Suara itu tidak akan sampai pada Rukia. Untung saja Unohana _taichou_ menyadari itu.

"Rukia Kuchiki, kemarilah, Kuchiki _taichou_ memanggilmu." panggil Unohana.

Rukia langsung menghampiri dirinya. Dia sangat cemas. Rasanya Byakuya ingin mengulurkan tangannya. Membelai wajah sendu itu. Menghiburnya. Bayang-bayang detik-detik terakhir Hisana kembali diputar. Dia juga memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu.

Tapi tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia akan mengungkapkan kebenaran. Alasan sebenarnya di balik keinginannya mengadopsi Rukia ke dalam keluarga Kuchiki.

"Rukia, kamu di sini?" kata Byakuya dengan suara parau.

"Ya, Nii-sama," balas Rukia cepat.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu. Di pagi musim semi lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Sebelum sakura bermekaran, istriku meninggal dunia."

"Aku tahu, Hisana-sama," potong Rukia untuk mencegah kakak angkatnya berbicara lebih panjang, mengingat luka-luka yang didapat karena menolongnya. "Aku diberitahu oleh kakek dan semua orang bahwa Nii-sama mengadopsiku karena aku terlihat sangat mirip dengannya. Dan untuk alasan itu, Nii-sama membawaku ke Kuchiki Manor sebagai adik."

"Ya, aku memerintah semua orang dalam rumah untuk mengatakan kebohongan itu."

Rukia terlihat kaget. Sudah sewajarnya. Itu kebohongan yang dia anggap sebagai kenyataan selama lebih dari empat puluh tahun. Byakuya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Rukia setelah dia menceritakan semua kebenaran yang ada. "Hisana adalah kakakmu."

Byakuya tidak berani menatap Rukia dia memilih meneruskan ceritanya. "Hisana cerita, dia meninggalkanmu ketika kamu masih bayi, karena tekanan hidup yang berat. Dia sangat menyesalinya. Bahkan setelah kami menikah, dia terus mencarimu setiap hari. Lalu di musim semi ke lima kami, dia memintaku untuk mencarimu dan melarangku memberitahumu, bahwa dia adalah kakakmu, tanpa memberitahu kebenarannya, dia memintaku menjagamu. Dia merasa dirinya tidak pantas menjadi kakakmu karena telah membuangmu. Dan untuk alasan itu, dia ingin kamu memanggilku kakak."

Byakuya teringat masa-masa berat yang dia lewati ketika membawa masuk Rukia dalam rumah Kuchiki. Pertentangan besar yang terjadi karena sikapnya itu. "Memasukanmu yang berasal dari Rukongai menimbulkan pertentangan besar dalam keluarga Kuchiki. Maka di hari ketika aku membawamu ke dalam rumah, aku bersumpah di depan nisan orangtuaku. Bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku melanggar peraturan."

Byakuya melihat ke arah Ichigo Kurosaki yang sedang diobati oleh ryoka lain. Dia benar-benar harus bersyukur laki-laki itu datang, tidak hanya menyelamatkan Rukia, tapi menyelamatkan sumpahnya.

"Rukia," Byakuya mengangkat tangannya. Rukia buru-buru menggenggam tangan itu, "Maafkan aku."

Mata Rukia membulat lebar karena keget. Kenyataan bahwa Hisana adalah kakaknya sudah membuatnya luar biasa kaget, apalagi mendengar permintaan maaf dari seseorang yang selama ini selalu bersikap acuh padanya. Perlahan air mata dari sepasang mata violet itu menetes. Untuk pertama kali mereka saling memahami, semua kesusahan Byakuya yang selama ini dia simpan sendiri, Rukia akhirnya mengerti dengan semua pengorbanan yang dilakukan Byakuya, dan dia memaafkan.

_Maaf Hisana aku melanggar janjiku untuk tidak menceritakan kenyataan ini pada Rukia. Tapi aku harus melakukannya. Dia berhak tahu. Empat puluh tahu ini tidak adil bagi Rukia juga bagiku. _

_Empat puluh tahun ternyata bukan waktu yang lama. Aku tidak berhasil menemukan cinta yang baru selama empat puluh tahun. Dan menjaga Rukia selama empat puluh tahun ternyata terasa begitu singkat. Bahkan sampai saat ini ketika melihatnya, aku selalu teringat padamu._

_Aku harap dengan menceritakan semua ini dia memahami alasan kenapa aku bersikap tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin dia beranggapan aku mengadopsinya hanya sebagai pajangan, sesuatu yang mengingatkanku padamu. Aku harap dia paham dengan keadaanku. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakanmu, dan terlalu dekat dengannya hanya menambah rasa rinduku padamu. Menyiksaku lebih parah dari pada menerima kematianmu._

_Dia pasti paham Hisana, karena dia adikmu, dia sebaik dirimu. Dia akan memaafkanmu. Memaafkan keegoisanku. Dia akan memahami semua ini, menerima dan melihatnya dengan cara yang berbeda setelah ini._

_Ini awal yang baru bagiku juga bagi Rukia. Dia tahu aku menjaganya dengan caraku. Dia tahu, aku tidak pernah mengacuhkannya. _

_Aku menyayanginya Hisana. Rukia adik kita!_

* * *

><p>An: time line disini aku buat berdasarkan informasih yang ada di .comwiki/Byakuya_Kuchiki. Bila ada kesalahan, saya menerima kritik. Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini.


End file.
